


Numb

by JaciSerigala



Series: JelRay Drabbles [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Loneliness, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaciSerigala/pseuds/JaciSerigala
Summary: "the numbest moment someone can experience is being forced to sit back and watch."





	Numb

"the numbest moment someone can experience is being forced to sit back and watch."

Gray watched with his arms wrapped around himself, in the semblence and the wish for a hug. He watched with a sick feeling in his stomach, as his lover walked down the street, away from the guild. Away from him. With no definitive answer as to when he woulf be back.

The team stood around him, before one by one, they went back inside, until it was only him and Erza, looking longingly after their friend, as he left this half of his life behind. Erza probably said something, but Gray wasn't listening, as he stared down the now empty street, wishing for Jellal to come back.

Eventually, she went inside too, leaving Gray to stand outside the door, numbness and emptiness eating away at his heart, the return becoming more painful, each time Jellal left him again.

Trudging home, he sat on the sofa, unable to face his empty bed, dreaming of the day when Jellal wouldn't leave him anymore.


End file.
